Bounty Hunters?
by MRMBLAZE123
Summary: Discontinued... Yeah, sorry bout that but duty calls so here's the summary: A man with a lot of random abilities and habits get into the chase because of a mistake involving rufus and bounty hunting.
1. Chapter 1

?'S POV

I am a new member of the Grand Chase and I got involved because of a strange meeting between me and another bounty hunter. Do you know me?

The past…

I found a lance and a scythe, just the right weapons for me. I watched as demons broke into my "temporary" shelter made out of twigs and pebbles. _Great, this is gonna be a nice warm-up…  
_I raised a finger against one of them and introduced my almighty self.  
" I am Skye Cyrus and I am your worst nightmare. By the time you find yourself kicking the bucket, you'll remember my name!" I said with a rather scary tone. But to no avail, it's an epic fail so to hide the lousy embarrassment and genocide, let's have a 2-year timeskip.

After 2 years…

Once again, let me introduce myself. I am Skye Cyrus and I am a homeless orphan who enjoys kicking demon asses and bounty hunting. Why bounty hunting? Ask yourself "How the hell is a penniless guy like me who knows nothing but beating people up gonna live without money?" And besides, I like my job as long as nobody takes the bounty before me. Though right now, I'm really pissed off. Why? Because another one just passed by me and collected the bounty before I could even start the hunt. And most of all, he's a half demon whose name is Rufus Wilde. I really wanna kill him right now.

"Hey you there! Half demon guy! Have a fight with me!" Now I'm gonna give him some big spanking if I win.  
"Stop calling me half demon and you aren't going to last long against me. But if you really insist, then meet me in front of the Grand Chase mansion later evening. If I were you, you'd better catch your breath and scream all you can." Then Rufus vanished into thin air.

Two words to describe the current situation= LIVING HELL

"Just ya wait 'till you find yourself penniless without anyone to hunt…" And I proceeded to take a poster from the board. And what do you know, lucky me. It's just in… Xenia…  
"The hell?! Who would you expect to find in the Land of Gods?!" I screamed in shock and disappointment. And so I was given a sermon from the manager. "Piss off, old dude…" And with that, I made a portal connecting to Xenia.

"Just a person alive for 950, 000 GP?! First, I get to beat up a demon later and now I'll get a lot of GP from just finding a person. Ain't I lucky?" I muttered as I made my way into the frontier. And to be a lot luckier, the target's just in front of me. A few feet away from me. "Fantastic…" I muttered under my breath as I chuckled. With handcuffs, I just put him to sleep with a rune and handcuffed him then took him with me to collect the bounty.

I soon turned the guy to the guards and I found a strange looking indigo-haired knight. He seemed to be of high authority but I just ignored him. With a pocket full of GP, I had a cup of coffee and a handful of candies to keep me awake with my fight later. This is another habit of mine. I love skipping proper meals and I prefer drinking hot coffee or milk and taking sweets. I'm a strange person, am I? Leaving the chitchat, I had a grindstone and a pair of gloves. I sharpened the scythe while gravely "meditating" and "humming" a tune. The lyrics were simple. They were:

"_**KILL RU- KILL RU- KILL RUFUS. FEED HIM, FEED HIM, FEED HIM DIRT. STAB HIM, STAB HIM, STAB HIM WITH MY LANCE. BEHEAD HIM, BEHEAD HIM, BEHEAD WITH MY SCYTHE!"**_

It's quite neat and very nice. It has a tune and the lyrics have a sense. I later on stared into the cup which used to contain coffee now containing candies. I grabbed one and had a bite, slowly crunching it as if it was "his" skull. Then with my runes, I burned the wrapper and scattered the ashes on my lance. Then I came to realize that it was almost evening. "Almost time for the main event." I said as I placed my lance and scythe in a cross position at my back. I walked away and left my candies without anyone noticing it.

…

…

More trouble…  
**"WHERE THE HELL IS THE GRAND CHASE MANSION?!"**

I'm currently pissed off and I'm lost in town. But thanks to town signs, I found my way. Then I saw him, I saw him again with his shitty grin and his golden locks which were even softer than my brown hair.  
"Quite the obstinate man. So you did come to fight me." Said Rufus as he drew out his guns which he calls eyeteeth.  
"And I'm here for two things. One: to whoop yer ass and Two: to teach you not to mess with me." I arrogantly said in an attempt to frighten him like what I did 2 years ago to the demons and thus came the same result. EPIC Failure. Then I took a coin and I said out loud" By the time this coin touches the ground, we'll start our match!"  
"Fine by me…" replied mister goldilocks. And so soon did I toss the coin.

I drew my lance and scythe. He got a knife and a shotgun. The coin touched the ground. "SHOWTIME!"

I started with a downward slash from my scythe but Rufus anticipated this move and made a slash opposite the direction and he muttered something. "Crescent Sweep.." But I am still confident that I will win so I parried it with a rune shield that erupted from my elbow. I hafta say, I'm quite fast.  
For the second clash, Rufus had the start and swiped two times followed by a strong shot from his shotgun which was countered by me using a rune which I stabbed to create an explosion that repelled the bullets away.  
The third clash wasn't much the same though. I scattered four runes around me and swung my scythe around me while hitting the runes which caused an infernal vortex of mana but Rufus was calm. It seemed like it was going to be a big clash and so it was. He jumped high and landed in the center of the tornado where I was located. It was…brutal… The both of us were fighting inside a small space where one wrong move will get you roasted. Only kicks and punches were exchanged. Using a skill would result to an opening but it the tornado didn't last that long so I launched myself upwards and prepared for an attack. Rufus also did the same. And an epic aerial battle happened.  
"Vacuum rune…" I muttered as to suck the tornado into my lance and Rufus had plastered a real big frightening grin on his face. This was not going to be easy I predicted. He dropped his shotgun and knife then used them as a stepping stone. I prepared to stab him with my lance but it was already too late. He had summoned a gatling gun out of nowhere and with a click of trigger, he fired a relentless barrage of heavy bullets at me and muttered "Shatter!"  
"What's wrong? Weren't you going to defeat me?" he taunted.

Bullets scattered everywhere and left a trail of crimson light. Luckily, I had erected a rune barrier but there were too many bullets and it consumed a lot of energy. I was very tired and he was there, grinning like a maniac. Then I remembered something. I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed a candy. Rufus of course, didn't know what it was so he took aim at my hand. I proceeded to chew it down and then I jumped very high again, this time leaving my weapons. Rufus followed but I was quicker and lighter this time. He shot at me but I was just swinging my hand carelessly and then wow fantastic happened. "Suspension rune…" I muttered as I trapped Rufus in the air.  
"Just what do you plan by trapping me here?" he asked . But I was too tired to speak a sentence so I only said it word per word.  
"Nothing. Just an explosion. _Exploder Runes!" _I replied as explosions formed in the sky. Then I heard a scream. "BULLET TIME!" And gunshots echoed in the sky.  
Rufus descended with a lot of shallow and light bruises and scratches while I was already tired and almost asleep but I was unscathed! MAGICAL!  
"To think that you'd inflict a lot of injuries on me even if they were minor. You're quite good but it's time to end this mess…" he said as he looked over his shoulder and pointed his shotgun at my head.  
"I'd be happy to see a real explosion on your face up close… _Inferno Rune…"_ I muttered with my last breath. I collapsed as I watched a small explosion broke on his cheek and I also noticed that we attracted too much attention as a crowd of tough looking people surrounded me and Rufus. The small explosion caused a slight burn on his cheek and I was so grateful to see that explosion. "No more now… It's getting darker… I'm… sleepy… no go…" then I finally fell unconscious.

"Hey… are you alright?" I swear I could hear someone whispering. Did Rufus shoot me? If so then why can I still feel my body? Why am I not yet dead?  
"Rufus! Why in the world would you want to kill that guy?! He's not on the same level as you! Though I have to say that he's quite good to inflict several scratches." Someone's talking about me. I can feel it. Argh, my head aches. Wait, whose familiar voice is that?  
"He wanted a fight so I gave it to him. Now don't you give me a lecture just because I wanted to kill him." It was Rufus. Then another one spoke.  
"Bro, you need to take things lightly. Killing a person without crime or reason is just a crime itself. You do know that being a criminal will give your head a bounty." Brother? Just what is this place and what are with these people? Are they his family? Friends? Ah. My vision's finally getting normal.  
"Hey! Silence! The kid's finally waking up. Good Evening, sleeping beauty! Had a nice rest?" Now that was very rude, coming from a black haired teen looking guy. Everyone's vision then focused on me.

Silence followed and no one said a word as I caught Rufus' gaze. Then I broke the silence with a rather childish accent and question. "Where am I?"  
"Well, would you look at that. The kid sure knows how to thank his lifesaver." Replied a fox looking person.  
"Stand back, Asin. I'll take care of this." Said the indigo-haired knight.  
"Sure thing. _Sir_ Ronan. Eheheheh." Replied the foxy boy.

Now back to what I was asking. I asked the indigo knight about it and he replied a mouthful.  
"You are in the Grand Chase Mansion and we are the Grand Chase. A group of elite trackers who swore to defeat evil and you just had a fight with our bounty hunter. You are inside the mansion and you are very lucky to be alive because we found you before Rufus could even Rupture your head." The indigo knight explained and I listened attentively. I owe them a lot and they seemed to be friendly except for the bunch of demons they included so I was quite comfortable.  
"This place is great and the Grand Chase seems to be interesting. But I can't join you because I already owe you one and it would be too rude." I replied and soon followed "But I still have to repay you for saving me out there. Is there any way I could repay this debt?"

The indigo knight smiled and replied. "What do you mean by not joining? What you did while fighting there was just magnificent! Only a few had been able to execute such tactics and capabilities like that in real combat! We will be glad to have you company. Take this as your payment."

I was surprised by what he said. All I did was act on instinct but if it is a way to show gratitude then so be it." Really? Then maybe I'll have to cut some slack off. I'll be joining then." I finally decided.

"Welcome to the crew, my friend! I'm Ronan and it is a pleasure to be acquainted. What's your name?" He asked me and I answered. "I am Skye Cyrus. Pleasure to be acquainted!" I said as I reached out my hand to him for a handshake.

Back to present time…

And thus is the story of my life. The story of how a fight between two bounty hunters became a new adventure.

* * *

Yeah! Ice, Ice, Baby! I published a story with my first OC!  
If you want me to create new chapters for this which would tell about his time with the Grand Chase, Just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning struck down at the ground. Lass was busy sharpening his nodachi while I am stalking him just under his bed. Now is the perfect time to ask him his relationship with Rufus. I will now use my epic ninja-ninja jutsu that is super epic ninja-ninja style and cannot be detected. That way, my plan will work as planned because this time, I will succeed! "Prepare for the ultimate inquisition and be sorry for calling Rufus your brother." I muttered loud enough only for me to hear.

3…2…1… Commence operation: Ninja Cyrus!

I lept outside of the bed but he wasn't there. Only a letter pinned to a kunai was left at the wall. It says "_Your scythe is too revealing and guess what, I rigged the room with traps that will explode 30 seconds after you read the letter. Good Luck surviving!" _I'm in big trouble.

"**Darn you, Lass!"** echoed as bombs, arrows, and kunais appeared out of nowhere.

…

* * *

"This is the fourth time you failed. You really are persistent, aren't you?" said a silver-haired goddess as she dressed my wound near my left shoulder.  
"And you failed to confess your love to Asin again. You can't lie to me because my runes can tell it." I replied to the goddess who suddenly blushed. "Ya know, I can help you with these kinda problems." I followed but she only blushed more.  
"I'm Rin, I'm a reincarnation of the Goddess Agnesia. I don't need your help. I can do this on my own!" She said quickly and a bit nervous then followed something after she calmed down. "Please don't tell him about this…" Rin said while cutting the tape and preparing to leave.  
"Don't worry, Rin. After all, I'm your friend…" then she left.

As the door closed, a grin formed on my face as I ate a cherry-flavored candy. If everyone acted that strange and almost similar to Rin when around someone then that means that Lass also has a lover. My devious brain works perfectly! I just need to know who loves him and with my runes, it will be a cinch. Most of all, lovers know a lot about their partners. This way, I don't hafta interrogate Lass personally which is safer for me.

…

* * *

So with my ultimate lover checklist, I will find "her who loves Lass deeply" and use her to catch Lass. First target: Elesis

"ACTIVATE! INVISIBILITY RUNE!" I am currently a mere form of nothingness and I plan on something dangerous. I quickly sneaked my way into Elesis's room and I got what I needed-her Ssangeoms. This way, I get to have more reasons to see her true colors.

Lucky me! She's just near the kitchen all by herself. Now, for the big show…

"HAHA! I GOT YOU, ELESIS! Now that I have your swords, you have to answer me. Do you like Lass?!" I demanded an answer as I removed the rune off me and leaped in front of the table.  
"YOU THIEVING CANDYMAN!" She just shouted and I ran for my life as she swung a big sword. I got an answer but to react violently means being guilty! HAHA!  
"Activate! Psycho Rune!" She stopped, blinked, and stared as the rune glowed in front of her forehead. Crap. The rune doesn't reveal any likings for Lass. I'm dead. But what is this?! She just stood there looking amazed. Now's my chance to run away but then, she called my name.  
"Hey do that again. That was AMAZING! You need to teach me some of those flashy moves!" She told me which made me more confused. I just did it again and left the Ssangeoms while absconding to hide.

First target: Not in love…

…

* * *

Second target: Lire

This has gotta be simple. Lire is an elf so she likes nature but I don't care about that right now cuz' I'm epic at deflecting and avoiding arrows which are slow and vulnerable to quick attacks when airborne unlike Rufus' bullets.

Passing by the garden, there she is, watering the plants and taking care of Mushmons. Little does she know that I already placed a Psycho Rune on her. It glowed red, she's not in love. That was simple and easy so I just walked away like nothing happened. Then I just happened to notice that my pocket was already open and candies fell. Lire is a simple yet _dangerous fellow…_

Second target: Not in love…

…

* * *

Third target: Arme

Looks like I'm not lucky anymore. I got chased by a monstrous knight then my candy supply just got cut off. Maybe, I'll get burnt to a crisp by a mage next time and Arme is a mage! I'll really get burned. I found the said mage in the library, holding a potion and reading a book while mixing the ingredients. This time, I was the one who was simple. I approached her and tapped her shoulder but even if simple, "WHY DO I GET INTO DISASTERS?!" I screamed as the shocked Arme held her flask and I was currently rolling on the ground in attempt to remove the acid that was accidentally tossed onto me. I may not have been burned but my skin is melting. Hell, What is wrong with my life?

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you. Spirit of Undine, please help this poor man!" she screamed real quick in voice of panic. Then a girl in blue appeared in front of me and flushed the acid away with a cold wave of water.  
"Thanks, Arme. And be careful with your potions." I told her and also thanked the spirit at the same time before she vanished. Now for my question, I faced Arme.  
"Arme, I'm on an important mission to know more about Lass and Rufus. So do you like Lass?" I asked with a monotonous voice. It seemed to be funny and oblivious at the start but she started to blush. It became more reddish and she's blushing real mad.  
"Err, that is, umm, ehh…" She started to talk some nonsense. In my attempt to calm her, I spoke again. "If you don't want to answer then just stand firm and let me cast a rune." I asked her and she silenced herself so I proceeded to cast a rune. "Psycho rune…" I muttered while placing my hand on her forehead. The rune glowed blue, she's in love, thank Gardosen for refusing to take my soul and thank Gaia for letting me live. Since she's the one, then another question for her.  
"You're in love with him. Anyways, since you love him, you know a bit of information about him, right?" I asked Arme and she nodded.  
"Well then, tell me why Lass calls Rufus his bro even if they have different surnames?" I asked her, this time with a stern voice.  
"That's because Rufus is his half-brother. He is his brother from another father." I was shocked and also happy of this at the same time.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE INFO, ARME!" I screamed as I leapt into the air with much amazement and amusement. Runes scattered around as my laugh echoed in the hallways.

Third target: INLOVE!

"Victory celebration time!" I said as I went to a candy store with a handful of cash and GP.

…

* * *

Later that night, I sent Asin a letter containing what Rin and I talked about earlier. I also sent Lass and Rufus a letter containing the words: "You had a brother from another father?!"  
I was so happy and full of sweets so much that I couldn't sleep that night. "I need to break the habit…"


	3. Chapter 3

"My evil anti-Rufus ninja senses are tingling… Rufus is near… I can sense him…" I muttered while picking up a mission scroll. This newfound sensation of mine is ingenious. I can sense Rufus' life force through the use of Area Runes which alerts me of my time to leave. Though before I could leave, Lass passed me by and when he noticed the scroll, disgust appeared on his face.

"Ughh, The memories come crashing through. Noobs should stay out of that place." He said in a notion saying "get it away!" I wonder why, it's just a "circus." Rufus also seemed to pass by and for some reason, he acted the same.  
"Power of the blue flame… Hmph! Abominable!" he said as a flash of crimson leather passed by.

"The brothers hate it. Maybe a part of their past could be found there. _Interesting…_" I muttered as I cast a Teleportation Rune.

…

* * *

Hey! It's not that bad of a place. Only bomb-juggling clowns and big hungry lions can be found. Then there is also a big fat jerk playing with an orange rubber ducky. It's really neat for a person who's addicted to  
"MANIACAL FREAKS!" I shouted at disbelief due to too much exposure to unbelievable things.  
"My, my! What's this? A customer? Oretina! Please keep the customers entertained while I deal with our center of attraction!" said the guy who sat on the rubber ducky as he called to the mistress.  
"Yes, ringmaster. Well, please enjoy the show!" she said as she signaled me to seat. Now my mind is full of delusions.  
"Umm, by chance, do you know Lass and Rufus?" I asked but I didn't want to have the result and answer.  
"LASS?! This person is a companion of Lass! Kill him!" Nice reaction! Now I know why Lass didn't want to remember the memories.  
"Crap, Why am I stuck with these kinda problems? Raganarok Rune!" Then the place got distorted. The Ragnarok rune sends random levels of mana waves directly extracted from the user.  
"Stop running! Everbody! Chase after him!" shouted rubber ducky boy.  
"How the hell am I going to fight with you all at the same time?" I asked my opponents but roars and explosions came back as a reply.  
WAIT! Is that a gatling gun? Bullshit. I'm dead.

…

* * *

I'm heavily wounded. I'm catching gasps and breathes of air.  
"Can't die here… Dew Rune…" I casted in attempt to heal myself but who cares when I'm good as dead.  
"Drop your weapons and become one of us if you value your life." Said a juggler.

"Never… I won't die until… I beat… Rufus…Blight Rune…" Another rune that amplifies mana waves.  
"Then you die in vain…" said the Juggler as it threw a bomb.

Time slowed as I looked into the bomb. Everything was clear to me. My eyes widened as I recalled my past. It shouldn't have come to this have I used my "true weapon" instead of a scythe and a lance, but I can't. The past is a horrible thing I didn't want to remember. Though since I remembered it, maybe I'll make an exception.

"May the four goddesses have mercy on you for you won't find it here…" I started. The fuse of the bomb is very short now. I have to rely on this.

"_RUNESPEAR!"_

A glow of light formed on my hand as a short thorn appeared. Laughable, my weapon is a short thorn.

"A desperate act. You're crazy. A small thorn can't defeat a whole circus- THE NIGHTMARE CIRCUS!" insulted the ringmaster but I'll let him laugh all he can for it will be his last moment of happiness.  
"Blitz Rune…" I commanded as the thorn became a light black spear. It was real light. Lighter than air itself.  
Within ten seconds, all monsters within my spear's reach let out a blood curdling scream as they bleed to death. Real fast I was. I stabbed their backs within a time gap. The Blitz rune enhances the user's speed and my runespear changes form according to a rune inscribed on it.

With a quick work of millions of stabs, I was left standing face to face with the skeletal version of rubber ducky boy in the darkness.

"See this power! I have been revived by the power of the blue flames! You cannot defeat me!" screamed the ringmaster as he launched a wave of poisonous gas and a round of bullets. Though all of them missed me. To finish this- "Effulgent Rune…" I commanded.

The spear changed into a glowing weapon with the symbol of the sun and a rune inscribed on it. The light glowed and banished the ringmaster away, leaving ashes and burnt plastic.

"That was tiring. Using the runespear is tiring… Must rest… Must get back to the mansion…"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the mansion…_

"AHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS FROM THE INSIDE!" screamed the agonized Lass who was in his room.

"Power of the blue flame?! This can't be possible!" Rufus was shocked and decide to visit his brother only to find him amok.  
_"It burns! Stop it! Somebody! Help Me! BROTHER!" _Lass screamed in pain and suffering. He was being burned alive from the inside. His rage and suffering uncontrollable. He was destroying everything he could see. Rufus was witnessing it as his hands and knees shook in fear and shock. His hands holding the eyeteeth pointed at Lass's forehead was shaking. His mind was filled with hesitation.

_I treated him a brother because he is my brother._  
_I treated him a brother because we are in the same family and childhood._  
_I am now pointing my gun at him who is my brother._  
_He is a monster. He is a monster. Just kill him already. He's not your brother. All that's in front of you is a monster who harnesses the blue flames. The same blue flames you hunted long ago._

**Those were the thoughts that shrouded the bounty hunter's mind.**

"No… I can't… but… brother… somebody… help… me... Lass..." Rufus said as his voice quivered and his eyes widened with pure fear and hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lass, hang on!" panicked the purple mage.  
"Arme, calm down! Lass isn't going to die… or maybe yes. But please calm down! Said the red knight.  
"The blue flames… A side-effect that is formed by the Ringmaster of Nightmare Circus. Must research about this." Muttered Mari as she held a notebook.

"**Argh! I must kill… RINGMASTER!"**

Lass's scream echoed as hatred and blue flames engulfed him.  
"The ringmaster?! But nightmare circus was already burned long ago. What do you mean?!" demanded Rufus.  
**"RUNES… BLUE FLAME… RINGMASTER... ARGHHHH! HELP ME!" **was Lass's answer.

"Runes… the only ones who use runes are Mari and Cyrus. Mari can't be the one. Cyrus was missing since this morning because of a mission. Wait, what was his mission about?" asked Ronan as he tugged on the skirt of the Knight Master who was currently staring at Lass.  
"I might be the cause of this…" replied the worried Knight Master.  
"For what reason?" followed the whole chase except for Rufus who was sitting on a stool near his brother.  
"I sent Cyrus on a mission to investigate about the strange sightings of the nightmare circus." Replied Knight Master.  
Everybody was silent. The reason was now as clear as crystals. But why is the Nightmare Circus still roaming around? It can't be an illusion to have such an effect on Lass. And why is Rufus worried? Why is Rufus acting like a child?

_Back to me, Cyrus…_

I'm on the cliffs of Gorge of Oath, half-alive, breathing like a madman, images of the nightmare circus haunt me. "Damned circus. Just what is the meaning of this? All I found was a crazed circus with lunatics and a piece of crystal containing a crimson light similar to that of Rufus' bullets and azure flames with the same color as Lass's eyes."

"Calm, Gran. Bleeding Gash!"

Spikes and chains appeared from a strange sword. And atop of it, a masked elf-like demon was holding the sword. He placed the sword back on his back as he shoved a dead drillmon off. On his neck was a familiar necklace. I lifted my hand up to him as he stared down at me.

"You're wounded." Was all that he said.  
"Yeah? So what?" was my reply and with a monotone voice to add some sarcasm. But he just stared. He just looked at me as I grasped my shoulder and forced the injury to close.  
"Don't force it to close. Take my hand, I'll take you to the hospital. You're a human and you can't withstand beating like me." Said the masked person as he offered his hand. I held his hand and tried to pull myself up then I told him. "Don't take me to the hospital. Take me to the mansion…" were my last words as I fell asleep.

_After a few minutes in front of the GC Mansion…_

"**BLUE FLAMES… THEY'RE NEAR…"**

"Lass, what's near?" asked Ronan.  
**"BLUE FLAMES! GRAA! SWORD SPIRIT!" **Lass said as he was now rushing towards the masked demon who was standing at the entrance. While "Lass?" was all that the demon could say.  
"Hmm… _Abyss!_" said the demon as he jumped and knocked Lass unconscious with a barrage of spinning blades.

"The blue flames, this kid that ordered me to bring his self here, what happened?" another monotonous question formed on the demon's mouth.

"Well, Zero, you see. You didn't have to knock Lass out and please stop carrying Cyrus like a toy." Said Ronan.  
"He has a Grand Chase Amulet, a new member then…" said the demon named Zero as he poked my cheeks awake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does this guy need to have a weak constitution?"  
"I do not know him. I cannot answer you."  
"Well, you should. He's a new guy."  
"I'd rather help with subduing Lass than look over him."  
"Nope, you stay here and introduce yourself when he wakes up. I'll do the subduing thingy."  
"Understood."

Then in my mind, all I could hear is tiny screaming like shooting stars and rainbow ponies flying over the rainbow bridge while carrying a monochromatic me drinking tea. It seemed really strange and funny and oh and oh and would you look at that! It's Rufus and Lass! They're chasing me with blue flames and a big badass squeaky hammer. It was really unrealistic.

"_Would you like some tea? Mister bounty hunter?" _Oh my gosh, I'm actually treating him to tea! Wait a minute, this scene seems familiar… That suspended Rufus in midair and me breathing heavily while chewing on a candy. Ohh, I must be dreaming. There's no way that time travel is possible. And if it's a dream then there's no Lass and Rufus chasing me. And I'm not drinking tea! Fascinating. It must be due to the use of that 'short thorn.'

Oh what's this! I can finally see around me! And my finger can finally move. The important one, the middle finger I use for harassing the candy store owner. Just a minute and I can move freely without hindrance.

That minute took a long time like forever but in reality, it was just a minute. Now let me wake up from my wonderful dream. "Good thing, you've awoken." Now, who just said that?

"Who're you?" I asked the masked guy.  
"Zero, Zero Zephyrum. Don't you remember me from the Gorge?" replied and asked the man named Zero at the same time.  
"Yeah, I remember you but not your name. Anyway, thanks for the help."  
"…" Strange, He's really quiet.  
"And by the way, I'm Skye Cyrus. Just call me Cyrus and thanks again for the incident back at the Gorge of Oath. I'm heading off to see a certain mage. See ya then!" I said as I left the room but turned back as he called to me.

"Wait, is it Arme?" was the vagabond's question.

"Yeah? So, what?" suspicions at first.

"I confiscated a certain crystal I found on your robes. If this is the reason of your visit to her then I'd be coming too." Another monotonous statement formed on Zero's mouth as he held the crystal I found from the circus. Now what did he do to my wonderful clothes and flawless body when I was unconscious?

"All right, then you're welcome to join the crew." I'm having a party blast! Mister Zero joined the crew. Because of him getting my newfound technology. A crystal containing a blue flame and a red crystal. Anyways, I have to go with him or I won't be able to give Arme my loot. Let's leave that at that.

A few minutes passed while walking towards the library. The crystal was glowing more brightly than the time I found it. I could also hear Lass screaming. I didn't want to know why though I am curious of the shining light inside the crystal. Zero, here beside me, didn't seem to bother it and just stared at it with more confusion but ignored it after a while. And what's this? Lass just appeared in front of us along with blue flames. Yes… The same blue flames inside the crystal. It seemed like this crystal I found was some sort offa key item or quest item or whatever they call it in games.

"**BLUE FLAMES! GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!"**

"Naah, I'll let Arme identify it first." I said while sticking my tongue out. It didn't have a good effect. That I'm sure of when the flames that covered Lass crept towards me. Shit! It's too fast. I can't get away fr-

"Whoah!"  
" Look out!" said another bounty hunter as his eyeteeth released a bullet that seemed to shatter the fire.  
"Thanks, Rufus!" a thanks.  
"He wasn't from another father. He was from another mother!" so what kind of reply comes towards me.  
"My mistake!, Sorry, Cyrus!" I'm sure that was Arme.  
**"Don't you dare ignore me!" **said Lass who was constantly being ignored.

I tossed the crystal into Arme's arms and took off to confront Lass along with Zero. Lass seemed to imitate the same atmosphere shared by the fat clown I fought in the Nightmare Circus and they were both unnerving to look at. Zero is very lucky to have a mask. Rufus just left and said that he has a headache.

"Combat! Fight me, come on and fight me one-on-one!" I taunted.  
**"SAY YOUR LAST WORDS!" **was the response.

And so Gran, or whatever Zero calls his sword, split into many pieces of blades and scattered all around me and Lass. A fitting stadium between a knight and a fiery raging beast.

"Blitz Rune…" The first move was made.

"**Blood Bash…" **screamed Lass as he let a relentless wave of deep sharp cuts only to miss me by an inch. Each slash left a warm feeling as if it seemed to cut right through me.

"My turn, Rune Spiral…" I muttered by the time I stabbed a rune with my lance but Mr. Lass Isolet dodged it! He dodged it like he knew it completely.

"**Local. Let me end this here and now. Thunder Slash!" **Electricity struck Lass's knives as blue flames scattered around Zero's makeshift battle ground. Lass's voice echoed as a knife flew straight towards me. Luckily, I was able to avoid being hit in any vital point but my left arm felt like hell! It felt like it was stung and it felt numb right now.

"Flashy move you have there." I praised with sarcasm.  
**"Won't you just die?" **now Lass was frightening and creepy. His eyes were missing their pupils and his nerves were all visible. The blue flames seemed to have become thinner though.

"How about we make a deal?" Now I'm desperate.

"**Stalling time won't work on me."**

"How about you keep our fight a secret and I won't kill you?" I'm a douchebag.

"**Look at your pitiful arm and tell that to me again!" **but I ignored him because I was a douchebag. And second, I was getting pissed off.

"I gave you a fair deal and you rejected it. Pray for mercy because you won't find it here… Runespear!" and thus did my short thorn appear again!

"**A toothpick? You're joking…"**

"Blitz rune…" Kapoof! Both of us vanished, not because we're invisible but instead, we're both too fast. And to say it, Lass was cheating. He had flames surrounding him which lashed at me whenever he was above me. Thankfully, Zero was bored and took Gran with him giving me more space to maneuver my spear.

"Rune Spiral!"

"**Guardian Bomb!"**

"I got you now!"

"**Dream on!"**

"Hey, no disappearing act!"

"**Accept you're inferior!"**

"_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" **_now I didn't expect Arme to appear and scream like that.

"Cyrus, force this potion down his throat!" how the hell is she able to talk like that? A midget shouldn't boss me around.

"You won't feed that to him, ri-?"

"Sorry Lass, But you need to take potion for blue fire to go away…" How can she say that with a smile when she's practically wrestling Lass and draining all the contents of the potion at his mouth?!

"**GAAH! What was that? No!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Arme's POV

That must've been horrible. That potion was made from the same red crystal inside the crystal that contained the blue flames. They dispelled each other every time they collided.

"Are you fine now?" I muttered as Lass woke up.

Then he made a small chuckle and snorted at the sight of the infirmary. "Not after you almost made me die."

"Good to see you awake…"

"Zero? I thought you were in the middle of a mission." Was Lass's confused statement.

"I just returned and happened to find you on a rampage." Answered Zero almost after Lass finished.

"You see, you were ablaze. Ablaze with blue flames and everyone was so worried about you!" I followed with a frown. Lass was really pitiful when he was hurt.

Then he frowned too. A slight hint of anxiety and anger could be seen in his eyes but soon returned to his usual poker face. "I see. I'm sorry. Did I do anything wrong?"

"None, other than eviscerate the new member's left arm, burn some paintings, and leave a crater with a 7 meter radius in the hallway." It was none other than Ronan, the blue-haired knight. That must've affected Lass!

That was a lot. Lass surely would never do something like that! I'm sure he never would or there must be someone who made him angry. It must've been someone else, but who?

* * *

Rufus' POV

My head aches! My head felt bad ever since Lass ran amok and that guy named Cyrus returned. The blue flames and the red light, what were they? I don't have time for such things. I must get to the bottom of this at once! For me and my brother!

"Rufus! Care to talk for a moment?" That was Cyrus who knocked on my door.

"What do you want? A fight?" Somebody doesn't just usually knock on my door.

For a moment, I heard him cursing himself behind the door.

"Well you know about the fight and my arm and yeah and it got struck by a big knife with electricity and it was already limp back then and it doesn't move anymore and-"

"Just straight to the point already."

*sigh* "My muscles were cut and can't be repaired so I had my arm cut off. I just wanted to ask you where you got your prosthetic arm." His voice seemed to have made a distinct sound. It was laced with venom and misery.

I then held my eyeteeth and pointed it to the door where he was standing behind and shot a bullet. "Go to the Underworld and find Haros. There lies my tribe which made my left arm. Off with you, now!" I shouted at him. Almost with an angry tone.

"Thanks. Guess I owe you one…" and he disappeared without a trace.

"Weak and pitiful… Just like I once was…" Then I left through the window, quickly leaping back and forth the tree branches.

* * *

Lass's POV

Just what happened? All I knew was that I was training then next thing I knew was that Arme was above me and shoving a potion into my mouth. I felt my body weaken like crumpled foil. The crimson soaking through my hair and the blue flames. Was I powerless against my will? I don't know. I need answers.

All my thoughts were gone as I felt a hand grab me from behind and take me outside of my room. His hands were pale with blue linings reaching up to the elbow and shoulders. "Rufus, what are you-!"

"Doing? I'm taking you with me to the Underworld. I'm checking up on the ringmaster's soul and you're the victim so you need to come too." Said the cold-blooded bounty hunter as his grip loosened and made me stand on nearby tree branch.

"But I'm already fine! Somebody dead shouldn't even be alive!" was my answer. In denial of the possibility that the ringmaster is still alive.

He just gave me the daggers. The look as if his eyes were bloodied daggers that were ready to strike me down. It was frightening but it instilled hope within me. The hope that even if the ringmaster might still be alive, somebody will help me fight him.

"Get ready, I'm about to open a portal."

"Just what exactly is going on?"

* * *

Cyrus' POV

Alright, this is the underworld. After hours and hours which seemed like years of walking, I found a big gate and a whole bunch of chains. Several demons plagued the entrance with big guns and knives whilst walking in pairs. What could've been their purpose? Guards or Intruders?

"Hey, you there! What is your business here?" They're guards…

"I'm looking for a tribe called Haros. Do you know where I could find them?" Was my answer and question at the same time.

He then snorted and gave a small laugh. His smug grin and mocking looks infuriated but I tried to control it. I tried to suppress it to avoid making my left limb bleed. Then came his reply. "Beyond this gate lies Haros. Humans like you will most likely die but I will let you in, at your own risk…"

"My thanks to you and your warning." Then the gates opened and I walked in without a left arm.

Steps followed me wherever I went. It felt as if everybody was pointing guns at me. Then at the corner of the place stood a small building. A cross made of bandages marked a distinct feeling of hospitality.

"This must be the place…" I muttered.

* * *

Rufus' POV

The cold sensation of burning stung me upon entering the underworld. Souls of those I've imprisoned and souls of those I've killed. Both haunted me. The bounty-hunting that Cyrus knew was different from what the Haros do. Haros Imprisons souls for reward but Cyrus captures a living thing for money, and that's why I need to find him.

Lass was really confused about the fact that we were walking _away_ from the _core_.

"Souls are trapped in the center, right? Why aren't we going that way?" asked my brother pointing towards the bright circle.

It's simply because he didn't know. I sighed. Irritated by his consistent yammering and answered him. "You hit Cyrus' arm and he cut it off so he needs a prosthetic arm. The Knight Master will get angry and a whole lot of irritating sermons and punishment will come if he dies so ensuring his safety is first priority." I said in one big breath.

A nod and uh-uhh was his reply of approval.

There stood the gate of Haros. I just waved at the guards and they opened it up immediately for me. Just by sniffing the air, I could already track down Cyrus because of his bloody and Gorgon-like scent.

Lass also stiffened. He began to act like a complete stranger.

"Something seems familiar and it's energy is still on me." Was his cunning and deductive observation.

Giving a quick glance at the environment, I started walking towards the medical post but flinched at a loud familiar voice. Lass also heard it and stopped to listen outside the post.

"DARN! It hurts like hell." Screamed the familiar voice.

"Don't worry. It will be done soon after the linings are finished." Said the nurse to her patient who was sitting with his shoulder extended. "In fact, you're lucky to have received something like this. You might have been sent away or even be killed if the chief or a bounty hunter saw you."

I recognized both of the voices. It was Cyrus and the nurse and with the current words, it means that Cyrus is already undergoing the treatment. I stepped inside of the post and found Cyrus looking like a child. Brown messy hair, teary red eyes, a small frown and slightly sharp ears that were bent slightly downwards. His looks were funny and pitiful. Thankfully, he wasn't crying or the bounty hunters except me could've seen him.

"Mr. Wilde! It's been a long time!" exclaimed the nurse who was treating the 'young' chaser on the chair.

I couldn't remember the nurse or how she even knows me. "Well, yes… Avoid the unnecessary talk and more work." Was all I could say.

"I don't suppose that this is a ploy to mock me or is it?" asked Cyrus who was sitting on the chair.

Then the nurse smiled big before I could even speak and said: "Two friends with the same missing arm. This must be fate. But seriously Mr. Wilde, do you not remember me after I also gave a prosthetic arm?"

So it was her. How could I not remember? "Of course I remember you. By the way, 1 million GP and 2 souls for you. Just hurry up with the linings."

Cyrus was now grinning at me but kept quiet.. His face seemed nasty and I would like to smash it open but this was Haros. My soul would be the one imprisoned if I did such a thing,, so I just talked to him.

"It isn't a ploy to mock you. It is a ploy to save myself by watching over you so the Knight Master doesn't screw _us_ up.

His left eyebrow rose up. "_US?_"

"You, me, Lass, and Arme."

"Oh…" was his approval

"It's done! Thank you for the visit, Mr. Wilde and Mr. Skye!" said the nurse as she let go of Cyrus' arm and he red linings lit up with red lights.

"It feels natural, like a real arm." Commented Cyrus before we left the post along with Lass.

* * *

Sorry for the late post...


	7. Chapter 7

"_Get away from me!" I gasped as I ran away in fear. Quivering and shaking in fear. My eyes widen as the gate stood there._

_"You won't run away…"_

_"Why not return to us?"_

_"Just why?"_

_"I thought we were your friends."_

_"How could you leave us?_

_""Leave me alone!" I shouted to darkness that was after me. These voices, they haunted me. Each word left a scar in me. _

_"You torment me! Leave me alone!"I screamed._

_"Torment? Don't you remember how we researched together? How we fought together? The times we enjoyed, how could you call them torment?"_

_"Don't run away!"_

_"Catch him!"_

_"Chevalier le plus honorable de supplice. What title could be greater than that?"_

_"I GOT YOU KNOW!"_

_"Stop! Begone! Don't call me! It's painful…"_

* * *

"SHUT UP!'…

…

…

…

"It was just a dream…Why was it so real?" I muttered before going back to sleep.

* * *

Rufus' POV

Last night, something queer and eerie happened. Cyrus was screaming while asleep and was clutching his ears. I observed at some point where he started scratching on a nearby log and carved 'supplice' then punched it. Either way, He's under observation.

"Rufus, how far is the center of this place? It's very tiring to walk on craggy rocks and cold sand if you knew." There goes Cyrus again.I could even punch him or shoot him whenever I liked but I don't know how fragile he was so he might die. Let's just answer him. "A few more hundred miles. It would be a lot faster if you used one of your so-called runes."

Then he gave a confused look and lit up with a grin. I thought he understood me as he opened his mouth to talk but he said something different. Something that pissed me more. "It's more tiring to speak and cast runes than walk."

That made me frustrated so I took out my beloved eyeteeth and pointed it on his neck and replied: "Then shut up and keep walking."

Lass on the other hand was really silent and kept on swinging his daggers in the air. He seemed to focus on his goal far away and asked questions only when necessary.

"Everyone stop." Blurted Lass out of the nowhere. He put on his headband and put his grip on his nodachi's handle. He's serious whenever he takes that pose. I drew out my knife and shotgun just to be prepared.

"Something big is approaching. It smells like… volcano ashes and… ham?" said Lass in question.

Is he joking? Volcanoes and ham? Nothing could smell like that unless it's an

**"An Iron Dragon?! I thought they don't go near the core! Eyes open!"**

"Lass, behind you!"

"Big lizards can't hit me!" said Lass as he left a kunai on the enormous dragon's tail.

Looking at our current manpower, it was almost impossible. The kunai that Lass left didn't even leave a mark nor did it hurt the dragon. I looked back to Cyrus and he called me over."Hey! I have a candy. Does that guy or dragon or iron dragon or whatever you call it have a spirit?"Now what kind of question is that?

"Are you dumb? Every living thing has a soul. Think about it, fool?" I answered.

Too much of his relief, he called out to the iron dragon and made a speech. A dynamic entrance speech.

"I am Skye Cyrus, Chevalier le plus honorable de supplice!"

_Did he just say supplice?_

"I know that you know me, yeah? 600 years and it's impossible that you don't know me. I also know you understand me so I just want to make things clear. I am here to take your soul. No harm done. Just a simple task. Surrender immediately or I'll take it by force!" said Cyrus before bowing down and going near the dragon.

"Are you stupid? You're gonna get eaten!" shouted Lass but Cyrus just smiled and continued whistling while walking towards the dragon.

I simply blinked and stared in awe. I was thinking about how the dragon shook in fear and started to back away as the candy-eating menace walked towards it. Even I couldn't do that when Berkas was my opponent but Cyrus did it.

"Don't go. I'm not gonna eat you. Just your soul." Said Cyrus.

For a second, I saw something engulf Cyrus. Something that looked like a leaf. I was really quiet about it.

"Rufus, Lass. Please close your eyes or you won't be able to sleep tonight." Said Cyrus who was now holding the dragon's tail.

"Uhh, Whatever you say." Was my reaction in contrary to what Lass said.

"No, I won't close my eyes. I will see why you want to do this."

"Very well. Rufus will be okay at his distance. Lass, go away from me at least 4 meters more."

"No."

"Then please, don't die."

What did he mean by don't die?

**"What did you mean by-?!"**

I was too late. The dragon was nothing but a seed now. Lass was panting heavily and looked pale. His skin looked dry and his eyes were a bit red. I approached him but Cyrus stood in the way."Don't touch him."

"Why?"

"He's still recovering from what he saw. You didn't see it so you're fine but he did. Touch him and he might die." Said Cyrus as he frowned. His eyes had a strange cross in them but soon that didn't stop me. I know that Cyrus won't tell me what happened so I had to ask Lass. I was hungry for knowledge, hungry for power…

"The soul… it was devoured. The dragon, the soul, the world. Everything…" It was Lass. His voice stuttered. I could feel anxiety and hesitation inside me. 600 years. Lass gave off an aura like he was 600 years-old just like Cyrus when he still had the cross in his eyes.

"Just what happened?" I asked

"I ate the dragon's soul and Lass' soul almost got eaten too. Leave him alone and his life force will soon be fully restored." Answered Cyrus who seemed was different. Different than the lousy and arrogant person that joined the chase. He was very cautious and seemed to be full of hatred and guilt.

…

* * *

Lass' POV

I can't believe what just happened. Cyrus' hand clutched the dragon's eyes and his other hand made a big hole. Then light and runes enveloped the whole place and souls got sucked up into the hole. The suction lasted for an hour and I don't know why but I can't leave my body. Some sort of barrier kept me from being sucked. So frightening and powerful. I'm afraid. His power surpassed that of Thanatos' and Kaze'aaze's. Thank Gaia for letting me live.

…

* * *

Cyrus' POV

Lass woke up after a few minutes and Rufus seemed to cling near to him. Probably because he wanted to know about the soul-eating but one thing's for sure**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"DAMN! THE FRIGGIN' DRAGON SOUL TASTED LIKE HAM WITH MANA POTIONS AND SLIME SAUCE!"**


End file.
